


Can’t Be Sure

by Tealroots



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Let’s see where this goes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 07:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tealroots/pseuds/Tealroots
Summary: It’s 2am, I’m geetrick starved, and I’m making this up as I go





	Can’t Be Sure

   Sometimes he couldn’t be sure what went on in that boy’s brain. He was always focused on something, but it was never clear. Gerard wasn’t sure how to approach him, especially in his current state. Should he say hi? Should he tap his shoulder first?

   Patrick turned to face him.

   Oh, thought Gerard, guess I don’t have to do anything.

   “Hey,” Patrick started, biting his lip. Gerard hated that; it got him all bothered. “So I was thinking,” he finished.

   As if that wasn’t obvious. 

   Gerard moved to sit next to Patrick.

   “What’re you thinking about?”

   “I can’t be too sure,” he responded.

   Gerard bit his lip. Patrick hated when he did that; it got him all bothered.

   “That so?”

    “Yeah, I guess.”

    Gerard placed his hand over Patrick’s. He could practically hear his face get heated. Patrick blushed too easily, and it was kind of cute. Patrick was kind of cute in general.

   Gerard cleared his throat, “I heard about Pete.”

   Patrick sighed, “You did?”

   Gerard squeezed his hand, “Yeah... must’ve been tough, huh? Getting rejected like that?”

   “Yeah... yeah it kinda was... considering it was on stage. The fans probably got a rise out of that.”

   “At least the fans won’t be bothering you about Peterick anymore,” Gerard brought forward.

   Patrick glared at him.

   “Sorry.”

   “It’s fine,” Patrick glanced down. “I just don’t understand, I suppose. Maybe I’m just not good enough. If I’m not good enough for him, who’s to say I’m good enough for anyone?”

   Gerard frowned, “Patrick... you’re more than enough.... Pete just doesn’t see that. He never really has. You know how he is; it’s not your fault.”

   Patrick pulled his hand away from Gerard, deciding to turn away and look toward distant cars on the highway.

   Gerard sighed, moving to get up, before sitting back down. Nervously, he began, “Hey... Patrick?”

   The strawberry blonde perked up a bit, still turned away from Gerard.

   “Yeah?”

   “Do me a favor; look at me.”

   Patrick rolled his eyes, “No.”

   “Please?”

    When Patrick turned to face Gerard, he was greeted with the caffeinated taste of Gerard’s lips. He wasn’t sure how to react, so he didn’t. Gerard pulled away, looking a little disappointed.

   “What was that about?” Patrick asked.

    Gerard shrugged, “Nothing. I’m sorry I did that, by the way. I just—“

   “Shut up,” Patrick interrupted, to Gerard’s surprise. “Just do it again.”

  Gerard raised an eyebrow, “Do what now?”

  Patrick rolled his eyes, pulling Gerard into a soft, passionate kiss, feeling Gerard ease into it and start to kiss back. Patrick felt Gerard’s hands on his hips, squeezing. And as Patrick was about to pull away, Gerard only pulled him closer, biting his lip.

  Maybe tonight wouldn’t end up being the mess it originally was. 


End file.
